She Makes Me, Me
by Karkat Captor
Summary: A collection of one-shots done for a 100 themes challenge about Kendy. May also include unrelated Kendy one-shots and the like, with fluff. Mentioned sex, mentioned other pairings, main focus is Kendy. R&R.
1. Us, Interrupted

**Us, Interrupted**

**Theme: 15: Honorable Judge Cock-Block**

It'd happened so fast.

I didn't know exactly what was happening myself, I just knew that I was lying down on a bed, in Kenny's room, curled up with my idiotic boyfriend after his friends had decided to go on another adventure, and had assigned us for their new 'presidential campaign' to get Cartman elected class president against Token.

Kenny's blunt response after the rest left?

"_Fuck that."_

And so he walked up the stairs to his room, and I followed after, not knowing what else to do, and knowing that Stan and I were still on….mildly shaky ground after the breakup, so dashing out after him was certainly out of the question. So I curled up onto his bed, and after a while, he grabbed me – a bit roughly, I'll admit – and placed my head onto his lap, running his hand through my hair softly.

"…You're cute when you're tired…" He muttered. A bit awkwardly – clearly, he was unused to saying these sort of things – but he still genuinely said it sweetly, and that was good enough for me. I kissed him on the cheek, pushing his hood down, and he twitched – still a bit unused to that as well, I guess – and grinned. "I should start complimenting you more often."

"Oh, please. Not like I'm going down on you."

That riled him up pretty good, getting him to turn slightly red. "You want to." He smirked.

"Do I?" Now, that was just sort of a tease. That's what Bebe taught me. If I really like a boy, and he's suggesting these things, tease him. I, at the time, wondered how she knew that, but it didn't seem to matter too much after that – after all, she had experience, which I didn't have – even with Stan, I'd made a abstinence promise…which Kenny and I had discussed, and Kenny immediately rejected it due to having promised that to a ex of his. His mentality at the moment on the situation was 'If we do it, we do it, if we don't, we don't, and you can tell me when to back off.'

That didn't bother me at all.

Although now I had a feisty blonde pinning me down on his bed, smirking as if he'd gotten an absolute upper hand in a game we were playing. "If you didn't, now you do." He licked his lips, staring down into my eyes deeply. "Don't you?"

"…Well…" I could feel my cheeks heating up. Dammit, dammit, dammit! Augh, I knew I'd be weak enough to show it by this point! How to recover…ah! "…" I tilted my head up and kissed him deeply, Kenny blinking, and then eagerly returning it, roughness and all the things that'd made me fall for him in the first place. He slid his hands around my body, holding me closely as he kissed me, and then pulled away slowly, staring me in the eyes as if to ask if it was okay.

I smiled, taking off my hat, and he chuckled. Enough clearance for him, apparently, as he began sliding off my top, gently holding me closely and looking as if he were innocent enough to just be unwrapping a Christmas present.

Yeah, right. Kenny McCormick and innocent do not fit into the same sentence, unless the sentence is 'Kenny McCormick is not innocent, and is in fact the most perverted boy at school.'

And yet, I loved him to hell and back.

He was now fiddling with the opening to his own pants, trying to slide them off easily…and as quickly as possible, I noticed.

"You're certainly eager."

"Of course, how could I not be?" He looked up, smiling again, finally figuring his pants out and sliding them off, kicking them onto the floor so that now he was merely wearing his jacket – discarded next, his t-shirt, and a pair of boxers, whereas I still had my bra, panties, and pants. "You know…" He started thinking, once again curling up with me as he began sliding down my pants – a bit slower than the usual… "Wendy McCormick has a nice ring to it."

That got him another kiss, and he quickly seized the moment to undo some bra straps. Of course, that was the ulterior motive, but I wasn't complaining as his hands slid up…in fact, I was damn near moaning about getting it started faster. He seemed to be reaching the same level as he slid off his boxers and I slid down, beginning to su—

"WHAT THE HELL?"

I jumped up, scooting away, as Kyle, who looked a bit pale, Stan, who had fainted, and Cartman, who was grinning widely, though obviously a bit embarrassed, himself, stood at the door. Kenny tilted his head back, noticed who it was, then slid his boxers back on casually.

"Sup? Thought you all were working on the campaign?" He asked, glancing at the three.

"We were. We thought you were, too….but…." Kyle looked down at the passed-out Stan awkwardly. Cartman chuckled…here we go again, the fat bastard…

"Well, congrats, Kenny! Glad to see you're not going on that abstinence thing again, at least, you got so dull when that was going on…"

"Mmm. Yeah. Perfect time to barge in, though…" Kenny stated dryly. I'd curled up in the blanket; trying to cover myself…I didn't know if it was from shame or merely looking for something to keep my boobs from falling out. "You killed Mr. Happy's high, and he was really going for it today."

"Sorry, we just we—"

"I'll make sure to note that you're 'sorry' next time I need to take a piss and you two are giving each other blowjobs in the boys bathroom, Captain Cockblock."

This got Kyle to turn even paler than before, and Cartman turned pale for a second, then red, which made Kenny laugh pretty hard, then slammed the door. I could hear those two running away, then Stan getting up, wondering out-loud if what he just saw was a bad nightmare, then dashing out, himself. Kenny walked back over to the bed, sighing, then pulling the covers off as he bit me on the neck gently, licking slowly around the small bitemark.

"Now, where were we…?"


	2. Attractive, in the sexual sense?

**Attractive, in the sexual sense?**

**Theme: 71: Maid Dress**

"Is this really what the new fashion is like, Bebe?" Wendy looked down at her dress – doesn't she trust me – and then into my eyes, looking a bit ashamed, blushing lightly.

"Well, that's what I heard is big in Japan. Boys really find this maid stuff sexy." I smiled – she needs to trust my judgment more, after all, who took her out to go shopping, and entirely helped her all along the way of dating Stan, and now dating Kenny? Oh, right, me. Bebe Stevens. She can trust me.

"Mmm….I don't know…." Wendy tapped her fingers together. "Let's rehearse the dialog again…"

"Alright, alright. When he gets home, what do you say?"

Wendy grabbed her skirt and curtsied, smiling, trying to look innocent. "Welcome home, master!"

"Good. Suppose he smirks, walks over, and picks you up."

Wendy immediately turned bright red. "M-Master…where are we going?"

"To this, he kisses you deeply."

Wendy closed her eyes, imagining it, and smiled gently. "Mmm…Master...I love you too…" Her eyes jolted open. "Oh, god, this is so degrading! Calling someone 'master'…"

"I can't help what's in style. Kenny will be into it, so you've got to fend for yourself and just go with it."

"H-He won't mind, I'm sure…"

"Are you entirely sure? He'd be turned on if you did it."

To this, Wendy paused, sighed, and slowly nodded. "…Yeah, I know. I'll have to."

"Atta girl." I grinned, giving her a thumbs up. "I'm just a cell phone call away if there's any trouble. Don't worry, girl. He'll love it. I'm sure." Wendy smiled weakly and nodded again, curtsying as I ran away. A bit of a distance here, and I'll pull out the…binoculars. Yes. This'll work for sure.

He's approaching Wendy's House. Ringing the doorbell. Oh, she answered!

"Welcome home, master!"

"…" Kenny raised an eyebrow – the hell, he should get it instantly – and walked inside.

"So, master, do you want food, a warm bath, or maybe a nice book to read…" Oh, she actually is leaning her head on his shoulder, just like I taught her; she picks up on it fast… "Or do you want me?"

Kenny looked like he was thinking this over, then picked up Wendy – yes, this is working, this is working – she blushed deeply, barely peeping out her line.

"Master, where are we going?"

"Not telling." He finally spoke up – oh my god, they're going to Wendy's room – and laid her down on her bed.

"M…Master…" She blushed even deeper, her hands curling around her chest, staring up at Kenny, wide-eyed. "You want me to serve you…?"

"…" Kenny seemed to sigh – why does he look mildly annoyed rather than turned on in any way possible – then kissed her on the forehead gently. "You know, babe, putting on a maid dress and trying to play submissive servant doesn't work."

"….It…doesn't?" Wendy looked crushed – god, that trailer trash, I'll beat his ass, she was trying so damn hard! Why does she love him? He's garbage, he's poor, uncaring, thinks he's such hot shit when he's not anywhere near 'heroic'!

"Not really. Just had to ask if you wanted attention." He grinned, kissing her on the lips gently and Wendy returning it slowly – aww…okay, so I was wrong, it's sweet. "Don't push yourself down like that."

"…Oh….alright…" Wendy smiled weakly, hugging him tightly, and he just held her close – why isn't Clyde more like him, that'd be nice once-in-a-while…

"…To be honest, you're more sexy when you're trying to assert yourself. Just sayin'."

"…" With that, she pressed him down onto the bed, grinning widely, to Kenny's surprise, amusement, and arousal, and I put up my binoculars.

Mission complete.


End file.
